


I'm Wishing

by RedheadAndProud713



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Disneyland, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedheadAndProud713/pseuds/RedheadAndProud713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The sun was just beginning to set, casting a pink hue across the sky that found it’s way into the corner of Jemma’s vision. Ahead of her, Sleeping Beauty’s Castle was starting to light up against the slowly darkening backdrop. For a moment, she thought that was where Fitz was leading her."</p>
<p>Fitzsimmons visit Disneyland, and experience the magic of wishing wells</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Wishing

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for yourfitzsimmons for thefitzsimmonsnetwork Secret Santa exchange. Merry Christmas!

“Fitz what are we doing here?”

“After everything that’s happened, I figured you could use a break.”

“But…here?”

“I thought you loved Disneyland.”

Jemma took a hesitant step forward, her eyes following the crowd of people walking ahead of her. She spotted the floral display, sitting behind a fence in front of the train station. Seeing it, Jemma smiled, distantly remembering the last time she had visited. It seemed so long ago.

She felt Fitz approach, vaguely aware of his presence as he stood a little way behind her. Usually she would be able to feel his shoulder inches away from her back, but he was keeping a distance. It felt like he was miles away. Her fingers twitched as she thought about reaching back to touch his arm.

Jemma turned around, looking up at Fitz with a smile that struggled to seem real. Fitz pretended not to notice what was missing, and focused on what was there. He cleared his throat and pointed ahead of them, directing her attention toward the park.

“It’s getting pretty late, so most of the families that were here for the day are leaving and some of the attractions are closed but I thought it would be better because there’s…”

“Less people,” Jemma finished for him.

Fitz nodded, reaching out a hand to place on back of Jemma’s shoulder, to lead her further into the park, but he hesitated. Halfway through the action of raising his hand, he stopped, and withdrew, rubbing the back of his neck before he cleared his throat, and gestured to their right, eyes fixated on the ground as he did so.

They walked side by side, consciously aware of exactly how much distance they were putting between themselves, and taking great care not to move any closer, or further away, from each other.

Jemma quickly realised that Fitz was leading her somewhere specific. She also realised that he kept making instinctive movements to guide her, either by moving to grab her hand or touch her shoulder. Every time he would hesitate, and cover up his movements by running a hand through his hair or fiddling with the buttons on his shirt sleeve.

Something was holding him back.

The sun was just beginning to set, casting a pink hue across the sky that found it’s way into the corner of Jemma’s vision. Ahead of her, Sleeping Beauty’s Castle was starting to light up against the slowly darkening backdrop. For a moment, she thought that was where Fitz was leading her.

When she saw the entrance to the grotto she smiled, a real smile that, to Fitz, stood out brighter than anything else.

“Of course,” Jemma’s voice was warm, the happiest Fitz had heard her in a while. “I should’ve known this is where you’d bring me.”

Fitz couldn’t help grinning when he heard how brightly she spoke. “Just wait,” he teased as he walked closer to the bridge and faced the statuettes positioned around the small waterfall. “The lights will be on in a minute.”

Jemma stood where she was for a second, watching Fitz lean against the bridge. He rested his elbows on the railings, and clasped his hands in front of him, watching the waterfall. Jemma approached him and stood so she could watch the waterfall, but angled her body so that she was facing him.

She hated the unspoken distance, the barrier they’d placed between themselves that neither of them had outwardly decided upon. Jemma leaned forward on the railings, and inched herself closer to Fitz. Just a centimetre, the smallest amount of space to break the barrier.

The sun had set completely, and the lights around the grotto sprung to life, lighting up the waterfall and allowing Fitz to establish the barrier once more as he stood up straight and take a step backwards. The further away he was, the stronger Jemma’s urge to pull him closer grew.

“There it is,” Fitz expressed, gesturing to the now illuminated grotto.

“It’s beautiful Fitz,” Jemma breathed.

The lights of the grotto lit up her face, and Fitz immediately agreed with her words without even realising what she was talking about. He tore his gaze away from her and moved towards the wishing well, focusing on the depths of the well in order to stop staring at her.

She saw him standing there, and moved closer. He glanced up to see her movement, and tensed when she took up a position directly by his side. He gripped the edges of the well tightly, to stop himself from reaching out to hold her hand when she rested it on the side of the well, and looked down into it.

“You should make a wish,” Fitz suggested.

“Throwing a coin into a well doesn’t have any real world effect, Fitz. It certainly won’t make a wish come true.”

Fitz held out a coin and shrugged. “Doesn’t hurt to try.”

Jemma took the coin, and held it in her hands for a moment, deep in thought as she stared down at it.  Fitz watched her as she let the coin slip between her fingers and fall into the depths of the well. As she released it, he saw a small, hopeful, smile cross across her face for a second.

“I’m wishing,” she whispered.

Fitz was so caught up in watching her he hadn’t realised how close they had gravitated towards each other. There was now barely an inch of space separating them. Her hands were so close to his. He shifted a little, to give her the distance she needed.

“Don’t,” Jemma’s hand reached out and grabbed his. The second she touched him, Fitz’s restraint almost caved, but he tensed up, preventing himself from wrapping her in an embrace.

“Jemma…” he spoke her name softly, biting down on his lip as he slipped his hand from her grasp. “We can’t do this now. It’s too soon.”

Jemma let out a sharp exhale of breath. “This is about Will isn’t it?”

“It’s about everything.”

Jemma sighed. “You know how I felt about Will,” her voice was quiet, hearing the hurt in her voice Fitz couldn’t bear looking up to see her expression. He felt her hand grasp his once more, her gentle touch beckoned for him to look her in the eye. He lifted his head, and saw her smiling. “What I felt for Will…is nothing compared to how I feel about you.”

Fitz stepped forward with every intention of sweeping her into his arms, but as he looked down at their hands, still holding onto each other, he saw his watch and remembered the other thing he wanted Jemma to see.

“There’s something I want to show you first,” he stopped her as she was inches away from his face. Seeing her annoyed expression, he spoke before she had a chance to argue. “Trust me, you’ll want to see this.”

Holding her hand tighter, Fitz began guiding her from the grotto. They came to a stop before the castle, where a large crowd of people had also gathered. Seeing the other people was a surprise, Jemma had completely forgotten that there were other people in the park.

“The fireworks, that’s what you wanted to show me isn’t it?” Jemma questioned, the smile on her face felt impossible to erase as she stared up at the castle.

“I know you’ve always wanted to see them,” Fitz stated in the way of an answer, rubbing his thumb softly across the back of her hand.

Instinctively, Jemma leaned in closer to him, completely eliminating any distance between them as she rested her head against him. Smiling at the contact, Fitz released her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist, holder her tighter to him.

In his arms, Jemma felt an inexplicable warmth that traced up her back and spread through her chest. People were all around her, but none of that mattered. The only person Jemma could think of in that moment was Fitz, who was finally holding her in his arms.

Cupping his face with her hands, Jemma brought his lips down to hers. As they kissed, the sky lit up behind them with fireworks, but they hardly noticed. Fitz pulled her in closer, his arms wrapping tighter around her waist.

They broke away from each other, but remained in a tight embrace, unable to tear their eyes away from each other, while sharing a smile between them. Jemma let her hands fall away from his face to rest on his chest, and turned her head to see the fireworks. They stayed like that, wrapped in each others arms while they watched the lights explode across the sky.

“I guess wishing wells do work after all,” Jemma murmured, burying herself further into Fitz’s embrace.


End file.
